


Beyond the Doors of Night

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgoth escapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Doors of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Beyond the Doors of Night** \- by Mar'isu10/20/2006

 

We thought beyond the Doors, he would be safe, and we would be safe from him.Surely, we thought, the One would so judge the servant who wished to be master.Surely, we thought, the Doors would hold back his evil.And we set a guard, the mortal who dared enter Valimar and beg mercy of the Powers.Varda, Queen of the Stars, cast one more into the firmament, doomed to sail endlessly burning with the light of the Great Jewel.The burning Silmaril to ward off the Great Death, our brother.

We thought we would be safe, but a darkness comes.A shadow that has never before touched our land.The Straight Way, long lost, is re-opened and from east and west the flood rushes in.Ah, Eru, did Westernesse perish thus?


End file.
